Moonstone
Scent Description: The true Husk, black and white Fleck, essence and whole of African White Vanilla with a kiss of Crystalline. ---- ---- Review #1 by SaphyRyan on Wed Apr 11, 2012 This is amazing. I wore this the first day I received as well as Tiger's Eye and Egypterrian. I cannot say enough how much this is such a moonstone type of scent. I vision the stone and this is the scent that follows through. Very happy with this one! Again, NA has found yet another vanilla to love! Thankyou NA for bringing these beauties to us! It is like eternal ankh but stripped of the amber and all that is left is these layers of vanilla. Up close I smell eternal ankh, far away I smell vanilla bean, in between yet another vanilla. Fantastic! If you do not have this you should begin your quest better yet start a signature list requesting its return! Taz happy! I wore this and immediately the hotel clerk, the cab driver and the person seating us at our restaurant each made a wonderful compliment. ---- Review #2 by HottieMcNaughty on Mon Apr 16, 2012 In bottle: Sweet vanilla. Wet on skin: Soft, pretty and wonderful vanilla. It's intoxicating. Dry on skin: Boy this is super comforting and beautiful. I can't wait to start layering this with everything and see what happens! Verdict: So, so happy that I scored a bottle of this! ---- Review #3 by AEris on Wed Apr 18, 2012 Exquisite, perfect vanilla. I am most closely reminded of Nokturne: Kobalt, but without the floral orchid note. Dreamy, beautiful, perfect. I am setting real moonstones on the caps of my bottles. This vanilla has incredible staying power. It goes on like a marshmallowy cloud of heaven and stays that way, gooey yummy vanilla deliciousness! All day long-lasting euphoria, and the scent stays even longer on clothes (the wrists of my jacket are magical!). I have had people sniffing the air as I walk by. It's just so AWESOME! I'm positive that this scent will be very difficult to find, I can't imagine many people would be willing to let it go. Good thing I have my stash!! ---- Review #4 by bribee on Mon Apr 23, 2012 Wow!! I agree with everyone else, this is a total win and also so glad I got a bottle! To me, this is a weightier smelling vanilla than Crystal and Kobalt. And by that I mean that it smells thick. It has a slight smokiness to my nose but is creamy thick vanilla alllll the way. It is soft and sweet and will be hoarded. It also brings to mind marshmallows. I think that is due to the 'thick' feeling because it makes me think of thick marshmallow cream. This and Egyterrian have shot up to the top with my favorites. Wonderful addition to the Noks, can't wait to see how else this is used! ---- Review #5 by PaintedMoogle on Thu Apr 26, 2012 Oh wow, isn't this smooth? This is pure vanilla, but not in the bakery way I was expecting; this is a perfume meant to be worn on skin! Obviously, I'm going to layer it with EVERYTHING because I love vanilla, but on its own it's lovely too. How to describe the variety of vanilla I'm experiencing here? It's not heavy (to me), but creamy and smooth. It's a bit marshmallow-y. If it had a color, I'd actually have to go with blue. Basically, it's just really heavenly. Now to experiment with ALL the layering! ETA: I had to come back to report that N: Moonstone reliably lasts twelve hours on me! ---- Review #6 by agameofthree on Sun May 20, 2012 In bottle: soft, somewhat foody vanilla. On me: This starts off as a really nice, really pure vanilla scent hat almost immediately goes plasticky on me. I have a really difficult time finding vanillas that work on me, so that is no mark against NA's artistry; it's obviously just my stoopid chemistry, since this is so amazing in the bottle and the first few seconds when applied. I think I need to give up and realize I need to stay away from foody vanillas, at the very least. I'm incredibly bummed, as I want to like this so much (and I do, just unfortunately not on me!) ---- Review #7 by Kauket on Fri Jun 01, 2012 Wait just half a second here, did I never review this? Shock! Moonstone is now one of my top 5 NA of all time. It is pure, full-bodied vanilla bean, slightly boozy (in the best possible way) wet, drying down to a warm vanilla embrace with just a hint of toastiness that makes it downright addictive. My skin turns it slightly musky as well, just to die for. I knew what I was doing when I sprang for two bottles right away! ---- Review #8 by hill78 on Mon Aug 27, 2012 Beautiful long lasting vanilla deliciousness. Warm, sweet, and smooth. This is going to be a perfect layering vanilla. I'm already wearing it layered with Satalum White and this is a GORGEOUS combination. There isn't much to say here that hasn't been said already. This is LOVE. ---- Review #9 by Ajila on Fri Oct 04, 2013 In the bottle - OMG vanilla sugar rush; nom Wet on me - This looks like it's going south on skin. As soon as it hits I get dry dust ashes. There are hints of a lovely sugary, cottony vanilla, but mostly it's ashes Dry on me - Sadly the ashes turn out to be the main show, Overall - Just didn't play well with my skin chemistry, which is gutting, because it's amazing in the bottle. ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #11 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current